Amputea
Amputea is an independent video game where the player controls a robotic arm to make a cup of tea. Like with Surgeon Simulator, the controls of this game is rather difficult to get used to. This video was uploaded on October 3rd, 2014 and was the 157th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Renae, Andrea, Rashae, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea looking at and finding the opening title screen cute. They start their first attempt, Molly laughing at herself when she mentions the teabags. Renae has already tipped the whole table over and lost, while Andrea moves the robotic arm around and manages to toss the hand and knocking stuff off the table, taking her by surprise. Rashae has knocked the kettle on the floor and attempts to grab it before giving up. Molly attempts to clear the table but knocks the shelf of mugs onto the floor, instantly regretting her decision. Andrea attempts to pick up a teabag but struggles, comparing it to having sex for the first time. The girls notice that there is a horse's head on the table, some knocking it off the table, Renae managing to get the robotic arm stuck onto the head. Molly questions why the mugs are covered in British stuff, saying that her mugs in America aren't covered in American things. Rashae and Andrea make another attempt to grab a mug, only to knock the shelf off the table. Andrea is annoyed, saying that the robot arm is good for nothing and that no one would want it, not even those who have no arms. Molly attempts to grab a mug and catches herself saying a euphemism, which she responds by staring blankly at the camera. Renae comments that she is a barista and that she feels that she should be good at the game. She attempts to grab a mug and only slightly touches the shelf, yet it still goes tumbling off the table. Molly is still attempting to grab a mug and continues to catch herself saying one euphemism after another. Andrea decides to smash the stuff on the table with the hand, making the hand detach from the arm. Rashae has grabbed a teabag but drops it, making her mad. Renae has grabbed a mug but doesn't set it down on the table. The robot hand then loses its grip of the mug and Renae watches as the mug goes crashing down onto the floor. Andrea plays with the horse's head, as Molly successfully grabs a mug, so she decides to get rid of the shelf. Rashae has her hand stuck on a plate and attempts to let it go, but she can't. Andrea changes the fingers so its middle finger is the only finger extended. Molly successfully grabs hold of the mug, as Renae struggles to take a mug and place it right side up. Rashae is attempting to place a teabag into a cup but pushes the teabag too hard making it fly off, upsetting her. Renae grabs a teabag and brings it over to the mug, only for the teabag to fall out of the hand, making her angry. Molly uses the hot water and sees that it pours balls of hot water. Renae has a teabag over her mug and attempts to drop it in, only for the teabag to miss it completely. Rashae has managed to tip the whole table over, upsetting her. Andrea attempts to grab a mug but is struggling, while Molly asks why anyone would make the game. Renae is still attempting to place the teabag into her mug but still misses, frustrating her. Molly comments that she'll sell her soul if she can make one pot of tea, going as far as saying she'll sell her soul to Andrea, joking that she needs a new one. Renae carefully places the teabag into the mug and succeeds, marking one thing off the list. Andrea grabs a teabag but immediately drops it, angering her. Molly attempts to grab a mug from the upper most shelf but she knocks the whole shelf off the table. Renae notices that the hot water is falling off the table so she stops it from falling However, she knocks the hot water away too well and knocks over her mug, upsetting her. Molly questions how the robotic arm can do surgery before rage quitting, the other girls presumably giving up as well. Mariya makes a cameo in the outtro of the video. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Rashae Category:Molly Category:2014